Don't Give It
by Black and White Remembrance
Summary: Aku menyuruh Sakura agar tidak memberikan coklat valentine ke Sasuke. Tapi ia tetap bersikeras. Ia ingin Sasuke memakan coklat yang telah ia buat dengan susah payah itu. Tapi—tsk, sudahlah. Yang penting aku telah memberinya peringatan. SasoSaku. Theme: North/South. For Black and White Remembrance II. R&R?


**Summary :**

**Aku menyuruh Sakura agar tidak memberikan coklat ****valentine**** ke Sasuke. Tapi ia tetap bersikeras. Ia ingin Sasuke memakan coklat yang telah ia buat dengan susah payah itu. Tapi—tsk, sudahlah. Yang penting aku telah memberinya peringatan.**

.

.

Sore ini sepi, sudah jarang ada murid yang berlalu lalang di sekitar SMA. Lain dari kebanyakan siswa-siswi yang telah pulang, aku masih terduduk di salah satu meja kantin. Kalau ada beberapa orang yang tetap di sini karena alasan makan atau sekedar mengobrol, kegiatanku lain, sangat berbeda dari mereka semua.

Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas karya tulis di depan laptop yang sengaja kubawa. Tugas itu sempat terbengkalai selama beberapa minggu, makanya aku diwajibkan untuk menyelesaikannya hari ini sampai tuntas. Kalau tidak mana bisa aku diizinkan pulang oleh guru.

**Biip!**

Namun sayangnya laptop di depanku berkedip pelan. Ternyata baterainya hampir habis. Aku berdecak pelan dan kemudian mengusap surai merahku dengan telapak tangan. Rasanya pusing. Di saat-saat begini laptopku malah _lowbatt_. Dan hebatnya aku lupa membawa charger.

Segeralah kusimpan _file_ yang telah kukerjakan tiga per empatnya dan menutup laptop. Rasanya urusan tugas-menugas ini harus tertunda lagi. Aku harap Yamato-_sensei_ memberikan waktu tambahan sampai besok tanpa marah-marah.

Aku berniat beranjak dari bangku dan membeli segelas soda. Kebetulan _stand_ minuman masih buka di jam setengah lima sore ini. Mungkin mereka baru bubar kalau semua peserta ekskul sudah pulang semua.

Tapi sayangnya kegiatan itu tertunda—lebih tepatnya tidak jadi. Karena tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang siswi yang kini berdiri di sebelahku. Gadis berambut _pink_ pendek, Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

**DON'T GIVE IT**

**"Don't Give It" punya B/WR**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Sasori Akasuna x Sakura Haruno]**

**Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**Dedicated to B/WR [**Black and White Remembrance II**]**

(**Theme:** North/South)

.

.

Kembali lagi ke dirinya, gadis yang sedang berdiri di sebelahku ini. Namanya Sakura Haruno. Murid kelas X yang baru saja masuk SMA dari tiga bulan yang lalu; sejak April.

Kami tidak sekelas. Aku lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Singkatnya aku kelas XII sedangkan dia kelas X. Dan bisa dibilang hubungan kami lumayan dekat... karena aku, Akasuna Sasori, adalah sepupunya.

"Hai, Sasori-_nii_~!"

Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar kepadaku. Dengan kedua tangan yang melambai pelan, matanya ikut menyipit. Sebenarnya raut yang ia tampilkan olehnya itu cantik dan manis—aku akui itu—tapi aku tau bahwa ia sedang memberikan pandangan ambigu. Ia seolah menginginkan sesuatu.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Aku bertanya dengan nada malas.

"Sejak beberapa detik yang lalu..."

"Oh." Aku mengangguk singkat dan berdiri. Tak ada hal yang bisa diomongi, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan, yaitu membeli air. Tapi nyatanya dia tidak duduk dan menungguku kembali. Ia malah mengikutiku ke _stand_ minuman yang saat ini kutuju.

"Sasori-_nii_, tunggu sebentar..." Ia menarik seragamku. "Aku mau curhat..."

Seraya memesan segelas fanta, aku menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Apa?"

Dia mundur selangkah dan kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku tasnya. "Lihat..."

Terpampanglah sekotak coklat yang sudah terbalut pita putih. Alisku mengernyit. "Jangan bilang itu untuk... Sasuke?"

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Ini memang untuk dia~!" Ia pun mulai heboh, ber-kyakya seperti biasa. "Habis Sasuke-_senpai_ keren sih! Dia itu tatapan dinginnya keren, hidungnya sempurna, bibirnya tipis, otaknya encer—ah, pokoknya _perfect_!"

Sambil menceritakan segala pujian itu kepadaku, aku sendiri hanya bisa mendengarkan ceritanya dengan tatapan bosan. Aku tau dia. Sasuke Uchiha, murid kelas XI yang sangat terkenal. Semua orang termasuk Sakura menyukainya. Berhubung kami bisa dibilang keluarga dekat, tak heran Sakura sering mendatangiku agar bisa mencurhatkan segala hal tentang Sasuke. Apalagi hari ini adalah tanggal 14 Febuari. Tak heran Sakura membawa coklat.

"Fantanya 50 _yen_..."

Aku menatap si penjual dan memberikan beberapa koin receh untuk membayar. Lalu aku pun kembali ke meja. Di belakangku Sakura masih terus membuntuti.

Kalau aku tidak salah dengar—karena aku memang tak terlalu mendengarkan—tanpa kuminta Sakura menceritakan rencananya hari ini kepadaku. Dia bilang ia akan memberikan coklat kepada Sasuke yang sekarang masih sibuk mengurusi ekskul futsal di lapangan belakang sekolah

"Intinya pas Sasuke-_senpai_ pulang ekskul, aku mau memberikan coklat penuh cinta ini kepadanya..." Ia mengakhiri topiknya dengan senyuman. "Pokoknya nanti Sasori-_nii_ harus temani aku!"

"Iya, bawel."

Ia pun tertawa riang. Dia ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepadaku. Tapi karena mataku terlalu lama memandang iris _emerald_-nya, aku menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya. "Sakura, aku mau tanya."

"Tanya apa?"

Aku bertopang dagu. Ia terdiam sesaat. "Sebenarnya kau ini ngapain sih suka sama Sasuke?"

Tampaknya pertanyaan itu direspons baik olehnya. Tak lupa dengan pose kedua kepalan tangan yang taruh di sebelah pipi—khas ala fans yang sedang senang. "Kan tadi aku udah bilang ke _Niisan_ kalau Sasuke-_senpai_ itu ganteng, keren, baik... dan berbagai macam hal-hal sempurna lain deh!"

Aku memutar bola mata, bosan. Sepertinya salah aku bertanya.

"Tapi lebih baik jangan kasih coklat itu kepadanya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Raut wajah Sakura sontak berubah. Ia memandangku heran.

"Aku saranin... lebih baik jangan kasih."

Karena bingung Sakura masih berupaya. Apalagi karena aku sama sekali tidak memberikan penjelasan lebih kepadanya. "Aku tetap mau kasih."

"Kenapa kau ini ngeyel sih?"

"Soalnya Sasori-_nii_ tidak jelas." Jawabnya cepat. "Coba sekarang kasih alasan kenapa _Niisan_ melarang-larangku?"

Aku berdecak singkat. Sambil memalingkan wajah aku mengangkat bahu. "Terserahlah. Kan aku cuma menyarankan."

Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku kasihan ke Sakura—khususnya kepada semua orang yang suka sama Sasuke Uchiha. Sahabatku yang satu itu memang populer. Sangat populer, malah. Hanya saja dia tidak sesempurna apa yang mereka bayangkan.

Sasuke adalah tipe pria bermuka dua. Baik di depan, buruk di belakang. Tak jarang Sasuke sendiri yang menunjukkan sifat tersebut kepadaku. Tapi tentunya, hal itu kusembunyikan dari siapapun. Terutama Sakura.

Aku tidak ingin hatinya hancur. Tapi sering kali peringatan kecilku—seperti tadi—diabaikan olehnya. _Well_, barangkali dia tidak mengerti peringatan implisit tersebut. Mana mampu otak kecil di balik jidatnya itu mengerti.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menarik tanganku, merobek lamunan tentangnya, dan mengajakku berdiri. "Nah, ayo ke sana..."

Aku mengeluh pelan dan menepis tangannya. "Ke mana?"

"Ke lapangan futsal! Aku ingin memberikan coklat ini ke Sasuke~!"

"Nanti aja."

"Ayolah!"

"Kenapa harus sekarang?"

Merasa nada bicaraku kurang enak didengar, Sakura cemberut.

Ia langsung duduk di sebelahku, membungkukkan badan dan menaruh dagunya di permukaan meja. Sepertinya ia berniat menungguku agar mau menemaninya menghampiri lapangan futsal. Tapi dia malah berpaling saat aku melirik wajah betenya. Persis gaya ngambek.

Aku menghela nafas malas. Kubereskan laptopku, menyumpalkan benda itu ke dalam tasku yang juga dipenuhi coklat—yang kudapatkan dari beberapa siswi di pagi tadi. Selanjutnya aku berucap pelan. "Ya sudah, ayo..."

Sontak wajah gadis berzodiak _aries_ itu kembali ceria. Senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya. "AYOO!"

Akhirnya kami berdua menuju lapangan basket. Dia membawaku secara paksa.

Sore itu keadaan di lapangan masih ramai, berbeda dari kantin ataupun ruangan kelas di gedung belajar. Tentu saja karena ekskul ini biasanya memang sengaja dilemburkan untuk alasan berlatih. Dan ketika ada Sasuke Uchiha yang baru saja duduk sendirian untuk beristirahat, Sakura langsung menyikut tanganku.

"Aku mau ngasih coklat ini sekarang..." Ia memeluk coklatnya dengan wajah tegang. "Doakan aku!"

Aku berniat menahannya kembali, tapi sayang ekspresi penuh harap di wajah cantiknya hanya membuatku bungkam. Aku pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecut. Lalu kuperhatikan dirinya yang sedang berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju Sasuke.

Dari sini aku melihat Sakura yang mendekatinya. Dipanggilnya Sasuke yang tengah meminum air mineral di pinggir lapangan. Mereka bertatap pandang dan mengobrol sebentar.

Setelah itu Sakura menunjukkan coklat. Malu-malu gadis itu membungkuk, memohon agar Sasuke menerima pemberiannya.

Akhirnya Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengambil makanan tersebut.

Dengan kejadian yang kulihat melalui kedua mataku ini, aku bisa menganggap rencana Sakura sukses. Lihat saja dirinya sekarang, Sakura segera berlari pergi dan menghampiriku dengan wajah bahagia.

Dan sebelum aku berkata apa-apa, dia terlebih dulu menarikku agar menjauhi lapangan. Ia menyeretku pergi dari kerumunan anak-anak sepak bola dan menempatkan kami berdua ke kantin. Sesampainya di sana Sakura berteriak kencang. Kedua matanya terpejam, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan saking girangnya, ia sampai memukuli bahuku menggunakan kedua tangan.

"AAAH! YA AMPUN! SASUKE-_SENPAI_ KEREN BANGET SIH!?" Jeritnya. "BAIK BANGET!"

"Woi, tenang dulu." Sambil meringis kecil aku menghindari pukulan sadisnya. Perempuan yang sedang ber-_fangirling_ memang selalu menakutkan. "Coba jelasin reaksi dia pas kau kasih coklat..."

Sakura pun menghela nafas panjang dan menahan senyumnya agar tidak terlalu besar. "Sasori-_nii_, seharusnya kau ada di deketku! Jadi kamu bisa denger dia bilang apa ke aku!"

Aku bertanya dengan nada malas. "Memangnya dia bilang apa?"

"Makasih ya, Haruno..." Ulangnya dengan nada bicara yang sok diberat-beratkan. "Dia bilang kayak gitu~!"

Aku mendengus geli. "Itu sih biasa aja, kali."

"Ihh, _Niisan_ nih payah! Selama ini kan aku cuma adik kelas yang tidak begitu populer di kalangan senior. Makanya aku kaget sekaligus saat dia manggil aku 'Haruno'! Aaaa! Ternyata dia ternyata tau namakuuuuu!"

Aku tertawa maksa. Inginnya sih memasang wajah malas—karena aku sudah bosan melihat dia yang berteriak histeris seperti ini—tapi aku tidak tega. Dia terlalu bersuka cita. Ada baiknya aku juga ikut tersenyum. "Kalau begitu selamat deh..."

Ia terkikik pelan, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia tersentak dan mengecek jam tangan putih yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. "Eh, aku pulang dulu, ya! Nanti _Okaasan_ bisa marah kalau aku pulang terlalu sore. Dan juga... terima kasih ya untuk hari ini!"

Aku mengiyakan. Padahal aku sendiri tidak membantunya apa-apa. Tapi biarlah. Kulihat lagi Sakura yang saat ini sudah menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya. Siswi berambut merah muda itu berlari menelusuri kantin agar dapat ke luar—menuju gerbang depan sekolah yang masih terbuka.

Setelah dirinya menghilang, aku terdiam. Mungkin aku juga harus pulang. Daripada pulang sendiri, kuputuskan untuk kembali ke lapangan sepak bola. Setidaknya di sana banyak teman-temanku yang masih ekskul dan bisa kuajak pulang bersama.

Dan saat aku datang ke daerah dimana ekskul itu dilaksanakan, sesuai dugaanku sebagian dari mereka telah bubar. Dan aku melihat Sasuke, salah satu yang akan beranjak pergi.

Bersama _jersey_ putih kebangsaan Jerman yang basah kuyup akibat keringat, Sasuke menatapku dan mengangkat tangannya. Secara _non-verbal_ aku dapat menangkap maksud bahwa dia menyapaku. Karenanya aku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau belum pulang?" Ia bertanya dan aku menggeleng. "Betah banget di sekolah..."

"Begitulah..." Jawabku, tak acuh. Itu memang sifatku kepada siapa pun termasuk sahabatku ini. Kami berjalan beriringan ke arah gerbang sekolah untuk pulang.

"Oi, Saso..." Mendadak Sasuke memanggilku. Kami telah terbiasa saling memanggil nama tanpa embel-embel '_senpai_' ataupun '_kohai_'. Jadi aku hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman singkat.

"Kau mau?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat sesuatu yang dia tawarkan. Tangannya memegang coklat yang beberapa waktu lalu ia dapatkan dari Sakura. Aku sedikit heran kenapa dia menawarkannya padaku.

"Tidak."

"Yakin?"

"Iya..."

"Oke."

**Trak.**

Setelah dia mengucapkan satu kata itu, tiba-tiba saja suara benda jatuh dari tong sampah yang kami lewati saat berjalan ke luar sekolah. Aku segera menoleh dan mendapati sebuah coklat yang tergeletak pasrah di tempat kotor itu.

Coklat dari Sakura.

Aku berhenti melangkah. Sasuke yang melihat keanehanku itu pun ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa?" Ia bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa?" Aku mengulang kalimatnya dengan kesal. "Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya. Kenapa kau membuang coklat itu?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan matanya. "Bukannya kau yang tidak mau saat kutawarkan?"

"Aku tidak mau karena aku tau itu adalah coklat pemberian di hari _valentine_."

"Apa masalahmu? Aku memang tidak suka makanan manis."

"Kau bisa memberikannya ke temanmu atau keluargamu, kan?" Suaraku semakin menuntut.

Ia berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian menjawab. "Sudahlah, hari ini aku mendapat banyak coklat. Dan sepertinya tidak masalah jika kubuang beberapa daripada memenuhi kulkas rumah. Lagi pula apa urusan coklat itu denganmu sih?"

Aku berniat membalas kalimatnya, tapi sengaja kutahan. Aku berdecak dan menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu... lupakan kalimatku yang tadi. _Sorry_."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia lanjut meminum air mineral yang ia pegang. "Kupikir tadi kau marah hanya karena hal sepele..."

Aku tersenyum tak niat dan mencoba tidak peduli.

Sebenarnya aku sudah tau kalau _ending_-nya akan seperti ini. Makanya aku sempat memberikan Sakura peringatan—agar ia tidak memberikan coklat tersebut ke Sasuke.

Sudah kubilang Sasuke itu muka dua. Dia baik di depan cewek-cewek, tapi di belakang dia seperti ini, sering memberikan harapan palsu. Dan aku tidak suka dengan sifatnya. Apalagi dalam kasus ini Sakura terlibat.

Aku ingin memberitahunya. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku takut Sakura menangis.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Mungkin ada baiknya aku membiarkan Sakura bahagia dalam kebohongan seperti ini.

Ah, entahlah.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Yak, ini adalah contoh fict event Black and White Remembrance II untuk salah satu tema, yaitu North/South. Biar kuperjelas, North/South tuh maksudnya kita (author) mengangkat tema cerita yang seperti: Sasori dan Sakura memiliki ****p****erbedaan tujuan/arah di kehidupannya****. Mau itu tujuan hidup, cita-cita, pendapat, dan lain-lain (ayo coba dibuat kreatif—tapi hati-hati, kalian harus mencermati seluruh tema event agar tidak salah tema :D).**

**Dan di fict sederhana yang kubuat ini, aku ngambil tema Sasori dan Sakura yang berbeda 'kemauan'. Sakura mau ngasih coklat ke Sasuke, sedangkan Sasori ngga mau Sakura ngasih coklat. Itu aja sih sebenernya. Simpel, kan? **

**Nah, bagi yang pengen ikutan, jangan cemas. Event SasoSaku yang satu ini belum dimulai kok (baru dimulai 8 - 30 November 2013). Maka dari itu, mari cek dulu ketentuan event di link: ****www-fanfiction-net /u /4341247 /Black-and-White-Remembrance**** (ganti - jadi . dan hilangkan spasi)****. Itu akun official kami yang memuat segala hal tentang event. Masih ada dua tema yang bisa kalian angkat loh (bukan cuma N/S doang).**

**Okee, jangan lupa siapin fict agar bisa ikutan, dan keep writing. Kami menunggu karya-karya cantik dari kalian. **

**Tertanda,**

**Panitia terunyu B/WR II**

.

.

**Partisipasi kalian adalah semangat kami :')**

**Mind to Join B/WR II Event?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
